


lipsmacker kiss (you're the one i miss)

by drunktuesdays



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-20
Updated: 2010-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunktuesdays/pseuds/drunktuesdays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Emily had made out with a girl, it was Alison. Obviously.</p><p>Beta'd by Stealstheashes@LJ</p>
            </blockquote>





	lipsmacker kiss (you're the one i miss)

The first time Emily had made out with a girl, it was Alison. Obviously.

Alison was everyone's first everything, even if you didn't mean her to be. She, Spencer, Hanna, and Aria had been sitting on Alison's floor, playing Truth or Dare and drinking Smirnoff Ice in Alison's mom's good wine glasses.

"Dare you," Alison said, smirking across the circle. "Dare you, dare you, double dog dare you."

Emily had, going up on her knees to kiss that stupid sneer off Alison's face. Spencer had gasped involuntarily, and Hanna had shrieked with laughter.

Neither Emily or Alison were laughing. Emily kissed her defiantly, to prove a point she didn't understand but Alison's hand had landed on top of hers and Alison kissed back for a few seconds before they both pulled back.

Alison had raised her wine glass in mock awe, and Emily rolled her eyes, inwardly willing her libido to calm the fuck down.

The second time Emily had kissed a girl was the time she considered her real first time. Alison had imperiously motioned to her from the bleachers, and Emily had skipped swim practice to drive Alison out to the drive-in where Alison cracked about her dad's stupid awful new wife, and the wife's horrible little family, and some shitty horror movie had gone on unwatched as Emily had first calmed her down, and then crawled in the back seat with her and made out.

Alison was like crack, and sneaking into bars, and winning a contest all mixed together into an awful/great mix. She made you feel shitty when she wanted, but when she was nice, she could make you feel like no one else in the world compared.

The morning after that time, Emily had come to the lunch table just as Hanna was sitting down next to Alison. "Can't you sit somewhere else?" Alison had bitched at Hanna. "You make the whole bench tilt. Hanna had turned red and slid her tray over next to Aria who looked on sympathetically.

Emily had sat down next to Alison, and Alison pressed her knee into Emily's, hot and a little damp and Emily had pressed back.

"I still don't get why you all put up with her for so long," Maya said, when Emily told her all this. She pressed her ear against Emily's tummy, and said "Kissing shouldn't be about PAYING HOMAGE. If I'd been here I would have killed her myself." She looked up when Emily tensed and whispered "sorry, sorry," and crawled up to kiss her loose again.

Emily knew Maya didn't understand. Maya was brave, sweet and overwhelmingly genuine, all the time. She didn't understand Emily's need to fit, with her friends, school, her parents. She had given Emily a week to come out, and then held her hand in Emily's living room as her shocked mom looked on. She had stared down Spencer and Aria while Hanna, for reasons Emily still didn't understand, sat and beamed.

They were still getting the texts. A was still out there, and Emily wasn't dumb enough to think she was untouchable. Not after...not after Toby.

But while Maya was here, biting little red marks on her stomach, Emily just didn't care. Let 'em try and touch her.


End file.
